One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to a monoamine derivative and an organic electroluminescent device including the same.
Recently, developments have been actively conducted on display devices and lighting installations using organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, which are self-luminescent light-emitting devices. An organic EL device with high performance characteristics is required for use in display devices and lighting installations.
An example organic EL device has a laminated structure including an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transfer layer, an emission layer, an electron transfer layer, an electron injection layer, and a cathode, stacked in this stated order. In the organic EL device having such a structure, holes and electrons injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, may recombine to produce excitons in the emission layer, and light emission may be attained via the transition (e.g., radiative decay) of the excitons from an excited state to the ground state.
In order to improve the performance of the organic EL device, it is important to improve the performance of the materials in each layer. For example, various aromatic amine compounds are known in the related art as hole transfer materials for an organic EL device.